You Me & Charlie
by xTheLuckyOne
Summary: Charlotte Rickett is not like other girls. Yes I know the whole thing is that's what every girl says, but this is coming from a boys perspective. I'm telling you Charlotte is not like other girls. Ham always made sure to point out how she was way out of my league. If we're being honest. He's right, but I would never tell him that. I would just tell them the same thing over again.
1. Chapter 1

_**You Me and Charlie Chapter One **_

_Scotty/OC _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the sandlot. Now say it with me. Avry doesn't own the sandlot. This is the first and last time I'm putting it in the story. They're will be hardly any authors notes unless I have news or need to answer a question okay? Okay now read on! Also Scotty's narrative/thoughts will be and the beginning or the end of a chapter. They will not be in all chapters and they will always be italicized**__._

* * *

_Charlotte Rickett is not like other girls. _

_Yes I know the whole thing is that's what every girl says, but this is coming from a boys perspective. I'm telling you Charlotte is not like other girls. _

_It's a shame I barley started talking to her my freshman year. It never helped that she was a year older than me. _

_The guys always teased me about it. Ham always made sure to point out how she was way out of my league. _

_If we're being honest. He's right, but I would never tell him that. _

_You know Charlie walked by the sandlot everyday after school on her way home. I never once noticed her. _

_The boys, mostly Ham, asked me why I kept wasting my time on trying to win Charlotte over. After all that happened. _

_I would tell them the same thing over again. Charlotte Rickett is not like other girls._

* * *

**[ Charlie's POV ]**

"Susie will you cut it out" I said pulling off the yellow tank top she threw at my head.

She groaned "No Charlie. I have nothing to wear" she said slamming the drawer and moving to a new one.

Once again clothes were flying everywhere.

"Susie stop. What's the occasion?"

She sighed and sat down at the end of the bed "I had a dream"

I raised my eyebrows "That's it?"

She groaned "See Charlie you don't understand! I had a dream that Tyler was finally going to notice me!"

"Who?" She threw her hands up in the air

"Tyler! Tyler Bates!"

"Isn't he on that baseball team called the Bears?"

She stood up "The Tigers Charlie! The Tigers!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm so sorry."

She waved her hand at me "Whatever. They have a game against the Sandlot Boys today."

I sat back on her bed "Didn't the Sandlot Boys already beat their ass?"

She glared at me. "They'll get them this time"

I pointed at her "You said that last year"

She slammed her drawer closed "I'm sure of it now help me"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a random dress "Here"

"Charlie it's perfect!" I shrugged. I honestly expected her to throw a tantrum.

I walked out of her room so she could change and waited outside picking at the grass.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged by the arm towards the baseball fields.

The walk - Well it was really a run, but whatever. It was really uneventful. Susie kept asking me how her hair looked and all this other crap.

When she saw I wasn't listening she then began picking at my outfit. Which was just an orange shirt and denim jean shorts and my brown hair in a ponytail.

Even though we started school it was still pretty warm outside.

Heck It barley got cold in San Fernando. Which was a good thing.

We made it to the fields just in time. "So nice of you to bring your cheerleaders" shouted the one and only Ham.

I didn't like him.

Well I didn't know him but by the things I've heard and seen I didn't like him.

We couldn't really retort to that, well because we were cheerleaders. So that means it wasn't really an insult.

"At least we can get girls!" Shouted Phillips.

I rolled my eyes an sat down in the bleachers with Susie. There was some more shouting and I was just getting annoyed.

Finally they started playing.

The Sandlot Boys were a really good team, I'll give them that. They were definitely slacking today.

By the middle of the game I was laying on the cold bleachers staring at the sky bored out of my mind. Susie looked like she was really into it, even though I bet you five bucks she has no idea what's going on.

I sat up groaning "Susie can we go? It's obvious the bears are gonna win. Plus it's a school night"

"The _Tigers_ Charlotte the damn Tigers!" I was about to open my mouth and say I don't give a shit but she cut me off. "And no we can't I wanna see them win. See _I_ told you today was a good day" She exclaimed

I rolled my eyes at looked at the field. The Tigers were batting. "Yeah the sandlot boys aren't really playing that good today" I said sighing. It's a shame. I wanted to see Phillips get pissed off today. I heard he cried once.

She shrugged "It's Scotty. He's off his game today"

I scrunched my eyebrows "Who?"

"Do you really not know anyone here?" I shrugged She sat down next to me "Scotty Smalls. He lives in that nasty pink colored house. He's left center" she said pointing to left center. I followed her finger to see a blonde boy about my height, maybe taller, in some pants and an old shirt too baggy for him.

He saw me looking and smiled at me. He had a nice smile. I couldn't help but smile back slightly.

And _that_ is how I cost the Sandlot Boys their game. Yup it was all my fault. One simple smile caused Scotty to get distracted and completely missed catching the ball. That slowed them down and caused Tyler to score the winning run.

Which was great for Tyler's already fat ego and for Susie. But Bad for the boys and Scotty.

"You're killing me smalls!" I heard Ham yell over the shouts of happiness from the Tigers.

I don't see what the big deal was. It wasn't even a real game.

Susie was with the Tigers while the sandlot boys were sulking.

"I can go home!" I yelled jumping up on the bleachers. I jumped down prepared to run home.

Guys it was pizza night can you blame me?

When Phillips wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "We won" he said before he put me down.

Now Phillips isn't as bad as everyone ... well the sandlot boys .. think he is. We have a weird friendship. "Good job, but I gotta go home"

He nodded "Right it's pizza night at the Rickett household"

"Can't miss that, but I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" He groaned at the thought of school. I laughed "At least it's Friday. Be a good kid" I playfully kissed his cheek "Bye"

"Bye" he said chuckling before I ran home.

Eh Susie could take care of herself. I began slowly walking home.

The sound of shouting caught my attention.

"I'm sorry guys I was distracted"

"We saw!" I heard squints yell.

"Yeah-Yeah we did you were distracted by the chick"

Someone scoffed "Wh - What no I wasn't"

"Smalls you were practically drooling" I heard Ham's voice add

"Yeah-Yeah -"

"Shhh" Benny's voice cut in. And then the talking stopped. I still heard the shuffling of feet so I looked behind me to see them just walking behind me.

"You guys don't have to stop talking. I really don't care"

"What's your name?" Asked Benny.

I knew who he was because all the girls loved him. It was actually kind of funny. "Charlie" I answered I completely stopped waiting for them to catch up. It was the nice thing to do.

"Benny" he answered. I walked a little bit ahead of them.

This is awkward.

"Um I'm Scotty" I looked to the blonde boy who decided to speak up. The boy I smiled to. I just smiled at him. It was weird seeing him close up. Like in a whole new light. He had actually really nice teeth and a good smile. Along with light blue eyes a little scar under the left one and a couple of light freckles across his nose.

No one else spoke up after that so it just became awkward again. We just walked. It was one if the most awkward experience of my life. We just walked. No talking just walking. I felt very resented by the boys.

Well except Scotty and Benny.

I felt like the rest were judging me. Seeing if they could find something wrong.

We finally parted ways. Thank god. Anymore awkwardness I think I would have dropped dead.

* * *

_That was the day I met Charlotte Rickett._

_Sure we lost for the first time against those jerks. Sure it was my fault. _

_Sure I got a couple of bad bruises from Ham punching me. But I met Charlotte and she smiled at me. _

_I would change nothing about that day._


	2. Chapter 2

**You Me and Charlie Chapter Two**

_Scotty/OC _

**_I currently have 7 chapters written for this and more are in the planning stages. I have this story all mapped out. With that being said I'm still going to pace my updates. Also I'm in the planning stages of a Sandlot 3 fanfic but I'm having a hard time if deciding if it should be Wings/OC or Tommy/OC it could really go either way, but I want you guys to help me decided. I kind of want to to a Tommy/OC cause It's diffrent. So if you review and actually read this please just put which one you rather see okay. I think that's it. Also what my oc's Look like is in my Bio._**

* * *

"Stop tugging at your dress Charlotte" Susie said for the fifteenth time as we walk down the hall of our high-school to our classes.

She's also been slapping my hand every time I tugged at this short dress. I can't believe I let her pick my outfit this morning.

"I wouldn't be tugging at it if it wasn't so damn short" I argued tugging at it again.

She slapped my hand again "Charlie my goal this year is to get you a boyfriend" I rolled my eyes

"Susie I think a boy should like me for me and not how short my dress is."

She faked a laugh "Oh Charlotte you know absolutely nothing about boys"

I raised my eyebrows "And you do? Susie you're single"

She gasped "Mama eats after all her babies get fed"

I just rolled my eyes again. I need new friends. Susie is so dramatic about everything.

"Speaking of getting fed. I have Home Ec. What about you?"

"Geometry"

She scrunched up her face "You have Miss. Young right?"

I nodded "Yes and she's a pain in my ass"

She shrugged "I hate anything to do with math"

The warning bell rung. "I'll see after class"

I nodded

She stopped and looked at me "You're going to that fair tonight right?"

I walked backwards down the hall and pointed at her "If I said no you'd still drag me anyway."

"Of course" she yelled going our separate ways.

I turned around and laughed. I pushed through all the students trying to get to class. I finally made it to the familiar class room. I walked in to see some students already there. And to see Miss. Young.

I tried not to cough as the smell of her latest cheap perfume filled my nose. I walked to my usual seat in the back of the class.

I hated Geometry. I hated the teacher plus I didn't know anyone in this class.

"Well Class let's get started. I thought since all of you are practically failing"

I sunk down in my seat when her blue eyes looked to me. "I thought we should have a test that will count for half your grade these six weeks" she said walking to the chalk board.

As on cue the whole classed groaned.

"Quite!" She said before writing something down on the board and turning back around. "But this time I decided to be nice. The test is next Friday. That means you have seven days to study. We will study in class and if you choose study at home. And yes you may ask the people next to you for help."

I sat up in my seat. Is the world going to end? This is actually nice.

Mary an obnoxious girl with an enormous ego and a mouth to match passed out the papers.

"I think Miss. Young has finally gotten laid" whispered the boy next to me. Thomas I think.

I giggled slightly. The pretty red head in front if me turned around "You think?"

Thomas nodded "Yup she's all smiling it's creepy"

I shrugged "Well whoever he is remind me to send him a fruit basket" I looked back down at my paper.

The talking stopped between us because we were so focused on trying to pass this test.

Okay first question.

**_The supplement of an angle is 26 more than five times its complement, find the measure of the angle._**

_**Please solve**__._

_Um .. what. When did we learn this? _

"And you are?"

The kid that had just walked in cleared his throat "Scotty Smalls"

"Oh yes they said you'd be moved up. Um I don't have an particular seat for you so - Miss. Rickett please raise your hand"

I looked up finally to the front and raised my hand. "Please go sit next to her" she finished.

I put my hand down and went back to staring at the problem. "I thought you were a freshman" I stated when I saw Scotty out of the corner of my eye.

He got situated and began the study sheet. He nodded "I am"

I looked to him "So you're a math wiz huh? Since you are in a sophomore math class"

He chuckled slightly "You could say that"

I turned towards him "I thought baseball players were supposed to be dumb"

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows "You obviously hang out with the Tigers to much"

"The Tigers?"

He looked at me weirdly "Phillips team"

Ohh the bears - well tigers. They're some kind of wild animal.

I nodded "I have haven't I? Their stupid might be rubbing off on me"

He just laughed and went back to work. I looked down at my paper - which was blank.

"The answer is A = 74 degrees" I heard Scotty whisper to me.

I took the pencil I was chewing on out of mouth "Where did you get A?"

He laughed. "I'm serious Scott" I said looking at him.

He was still smiling but he scooted his desk closer to mine. "A stands for angle" he explained.

I just stared at the paper "I'm really bad at this"

"Obviously" he scooted closer and took my paper point to the problem. He bit his bottom lip trying to figure out how to explain it to me "Okay so the angle = A so the supplement = (180 - A) and the complement = (90 - A)"

I just stared at him "Speak English Scott"

He laughed again._ I don't see what this boy finds so funny?_ "The English version" he pointed to my paper "180 - A = 26 + 5 (90 - A)"

I snatched my paper away from him and wrote that down. I then did the math which took a while. "I got 4a = 296" I told him.

He looked up from his work. "You didn't follow all the way. You need to divide 296 by 4. So you can get A alone"

I groaned "Why would anyone want to get A alone. A isn't _that_ cute" I grumbled doing the division. A= 74 "You're right" I muttered He just shrugged.

I looked over his shoulder "You're on number five and I just finished number one." I said He held in a laugh. "Stop laughing" I said resting my head on the desk.

"I'm not laughing" I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes you are" I mumbled into the table. I picked up my head and looked down at the review sheet. I tapped my pencil against my chin.

The next two were sort of easy. Number four was a challenge but I got through it. No! I did not have Scotty's help ... okay maybe I did.

I was just finishing up the sixth problem when the bell rung. I quickly picked my stuff up prepared to go home.

"Have a good weekend kids! Climb a tree don't get hit by a bus!" Yelled Miss. Young

I stopped and looked at her. _Maybe she did get laid_

I shrugged and walked out of class trying to find Scotty. I can't believe I was going to do this.

I finally spotted him walking towards the sandlot gang. "Scotty!" I yelled pushing through the crazy kids.

He turned around just before he got to the boys. I was finally standing in front of him

_When did he get tall? Maybe I'm shrinking…_

"Um - Uh Yeah Charlie?" He questioned the tips of his ears getting pink. This definitely was the Scotty I saw im class. Well his friends are staring at us. Creepers.

I raised my eyebrows "You okay?"

He waved his hand and licked his lips "Yeah .. Yup I'm fine" he gave a nervous smile.

"Okay. Well you know how I suck at Geometry" I started

He seem to calm down now "I noticed" I rolled my eyes

"Well I was wondering If you wanted to tutor me? I mean you're really good and you're really the only person -"

"I would love to" he said cutting me off

"Really?"

He coughed and swept some hair out of his face he leaned against the locker "I mean I would have to check my Schedule but I'm sure I could fit you in"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh "Well" I said taking a pen out of my binder "Once you've checked your busy schedule give me a call" I took his left arm and wrote my number down. I blew on it so it wouldn't smudge.

"They invented paper for a reason Charlie" he said I rolled my eyes

"Just call me and tell your friends it's rude to spy" Scotty gave a confused look before turning around and seeing the boys behind him acting like they didn't hear anything.

"I'm still working on training them"

"Hey!" Ham cut in making us look at him "We ain't pets we don't need no training"

I laughed "You guys going to the fair tonight?" I asked well I was technically asking Scotty but the boys were standing with us.

"The fair?" Asked Squints

I nodded "Yeah it's this annual fair the high-school has at the beginning of the year. The third Friday to be exact. It's like the usual fair except only for high-school students"

"Really?" Asked Timmy

"Really?"

I nodded "Yup. It's _really_ fun"

"Yeah-Yeah it sounds like a lot of fun"

"The rides are free the only thing you have to pay for is the food" I said shrugging.

"Are you serious?" Said Ham in awe. He then turn to Benny "Dude Benny we have to go!"

Benny looked skeptical "I don't know. -"

"Come on man it's just one day we can practice all day Saturday" Squints tried to convince Benny.

He sighed "Fine. I guess one night won't hurt" The boys cheered.

I laughed and then turn to Scotty "So I'll see you tonight?"

He smiled down at me "Definitely and I just checked my Schedule I'm free this Saturday"

I nodded "Me too. I'll meet you at your house say three?"

He nodded "Sounds perfect"

I turned to the boys "Bye boys all see all of you guys tonight." I waved bye before walking down the hallway.

"Ow! Ham why did you hit me?" I heard Scotty yell.

Ham laughed "You were drooling again"

Scott groaned "I was not"

I shook my head and laughed at them.

"Why are you all smiley?" Susie asked coming up beside me scaring me.

"Don't do that!" I said trying to relax my breathing "And I can't just smile?"

She looked at me "That's more then a happy smile that's a I might have a crush smile"

I looked to her confusion on my face "There's a difference?"

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'. She waved her hand "Whatever don't tell me."

I rolled my eyes "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."

She didn't question it "Deal. Okay now you have to help me pick out an outfit for tonight"

I groaned as she dragged me down the hallway.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_You just learned some Geometry with Scotty and Charlie yay! Go tell your math teacher. I really don't know why I have this authors note but I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I love constructive criticism and ideas you may have so feel free to message me okay thanks for reading!_**


End file.
